


Scratch and Lick

by 7billionothersandme, matthew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthew/pseuds/matthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah and Cas like to have sex while Samantha's out drinking. Cas takes her time, and she knows exactly which buttons to press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch and Lick

Delilah Winchester sat in the Impala, watching the sun set behind the motel, setting the world on fire. Her and Samantha had come here to stop a crossroads demon. Nasty one, big hell hound, but Sammy had taken care of it. She was currently in the bar across the street, taking her mind off things. Sighing, Delilah stepped out of the impala and walked to the motel. Her and Sammy were staying in room three, which was complete with vomit-worthy floral wallpaper and a funny stain on the carpet. Taking out the room key, she turned it and opened the door.

The room was almost in complete darkness, but once her eyes had adjusted Delilah could make out a shape in the center of the room. Flicking on the lights, she smiled, “Hello stranger. Where've you been?”

Castiel smiled in return, Jenny Novak's white teeth sparkling as she held up a six pack of beer, "Hello, Delilah."

“You always know the way to a girls heart, Cas.” Delilah smiled as she gave Castiel a quick kiss on the head and took one of the bottles.

They sat on the ratty couch, Delilah leaning into the old tan trench coat which had been through hell, quite literally, but had, more recently seen a lot of floors.

“Delilah, I have been thinking,” Cas said slowly, her arm around Delilah's waist, “about us mostly-”

Delilah silenced her, pressing her soft lips against Castiel's gently. “I know, Cas.” she whispered against the angel's chapped lips.

Castiel smiled, letting Jenny Novak's tongue slide across Delilah's lower lip, pulling out of her a soft, breathy, moan. “You didn't let me finish.” There was an almost dangerous tinge to the words that brought goosebumps up along her entire body and she shivered.

"I didn't need to." Delilah shifted, pulling off the Angel's coat, and straddling her hips, not once breaking the kiss. She pressed her hands on either side of Castiel's face, fingers threading through her obsidian hair, bringing them even closer. Castiel's tongue swiped and nipped her lower lip, more impatiently this time, asking for entrance, which of course was instantly granted. Delilah always kind of got off on the idea of the Angel being the boss, letting Delilah be at the mercy of the raven haired beauty. Though of course she would never admit that out loud.

Without warning Cas lifted her up, legs still wrapped around her. Sometimes Delilah forgot how strong Cas was, which was even more of a turn on, if she was perfectly honest. Kissing her deeply all the while, Cas lay her down on her bed, and started undoing the buttons of her trademark plaid shirt.

"No angel mojo?" Delilah murmured,her hands still knotted in Cas's hair, grinning cheekily at her flushed face.

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm gonna take it slow." Cas returned the cheeky grin, her eyes darkening with lust as she removed her own shirt.

Delilah shivered in anticipation, the angel had an intimate knowledge of her body, and would use that to her advantage, forcing moans and muttered curses out of her. Castiel quickly slipped out of her smart trousers, and Delilah out of her jeans, and Castiel's mouth began to move up Delilah's jawline, to the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her gasp slightly. Cas smiled against her skin, she loved to draw those sounds out of her, those tiny understated moans and gasps. She bit lightly, then kissed the reddened mark, smoothing over it with her tongue. Delilah grasped onto her shoulders and breathed into Cas's ear, "Please baby."

"Please what?" Cas murmured huskily into her ear, stroking her hands through Delilah's hair. 

"Touch me, fuck me, I don't care. Oh god! Please." Delilah was practically begging.

Cas hummed against the skin of Delilah's neck, and began to slowly make her way down her body, unclasping her bra. Delilah's nipples are particularly sensitive, and Cas knew exactly where to lick and suck and blow, making Delilah's body tremble underneath hers. Hands slowly stroked and scratched down Delilah's torso until they reached the edge of her satiny pants, which she could see were getting wet from Delilah's pussy. Still working on her nipples Cas dragged the soft fabric down, making it disappear at a touch. Cas dragged her nails up Delilah's inner thigh, making her buck up desperately. She was a mess, coming undone at every touch Cas blessed her with.

"Please, Cas, just touch me. Lick me. I don't care! Please" Delilah was barely holding it together, she was practically begging.

Finally Cas removed her mouth from Delilah's breasts and began to nibble and suck her way down her waist and hips, pausing to suck at the sensitive space next to her hip bone. Holding her hips down with her hands, Cas began to lick her way into Delilah, savouring the taste of her. It only took a single flick at her clit to send her over, almost screaming Cas's name out.

"Now, Delilah, touch me." Delilah pushed through her post-orgasm haze, and removing Castiel's pants slowly slid one finger in, using another to rub her clit. She took her time, adding another finger.

"Harder." Cas ground out, barely holding herself together. Delilah obliged, Cas was after all, in charge here. She quickly added a third finger and thrust harder and harder until finally she crooked her fingers, making Cas come in a blaze of grace and collapsing, spent.

Cas lay there as Delilah slept, watching over her breathing softly. Neither noticed when Sammy entered half-an-hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this a little, so it's ever so slightly different to what it was before, just a few more adjectives and a word swapped here and there :) tell me what you think


End file.
